


The Perks of Being a Predator

by knittersrevolt



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Does this ship even have a name yet?, F/M, Sapiosexual!Edrisa, Shameless Smut, Smart Is The New Sexy, They are awkward nerds, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, consent is sexy AF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittersrevolt/pseuds/knittersrevolt
Summary: It was hard to differentiate if he wanted her because she was brilliant and beautiful, or simply because she so clearly wanted him. Then he realized he didn’t really care. In that moment it didn’t matter why he wanted, just that he did.





	The Perks of Being a Predator

Malcolm was having a few beers with Gil at a local bar known to be frequented by the NYPD. It wasn’t enough alcohol to get a man of his size drunk, but with his lack of tolerance he was in that warm state just beyond tipsy. Gil bid him goodnight, picked up the tab and was off to see his family while Malcolm finished off the tail end of his now warm brew.

It had been easy to spot Edrisa when she walked in. From the corner of his eye he’d seen her freeze in place when she noticed him. He chose not to make eye contact. With her infatuation she’d probably feel embarrassed about the hiccup. He’d more or less lost track of her from there. She was still in the bar but not in sightline. 

Once Gil was gone he scanned the room only to find Edrisa muttering softly to herself and primping her hair using the reflection from the mirrors behind the bar. She was gathering courage. It felt like an invasion of privacy to watch her even in the din of the bar, so he quickly looked down at the beer label. He could feel the wave of people move as she approached him.

“Malcolm! I mean, uh, Mr. Bright! How nice to see you again!” She was wearing a blouse that was slightly more revealing of her cleavage than any he’d seen her wear at work. This was the outfit of a woman out with friends. They were no doubt nearby, possibly even goading her on to talk to him. 

“Ms. Tanaka, always a pleasure. You just missed Gil. He tells me the NYPD are frequent guests here. It’s nice to see a familiar face.”

“Yes! It is! I mean, I also hear that this is an NYPD dive. It’s only my second time here. Some of us from the coroner’s office decided to come down. I’ve been enjoying it!”

He liked her enthusiasm and couldn’t help but reward it with a smile. He held up his empty bottle. “Well I just finished my last of the night and Gil already closed the tab. I should head out.”

Her small grin vanished. “Too bad. Or you know, not too bad. Getting eight hours of sleep is optimal and it’s already 10:00. Actually, you know what? I should head out too. Mind if I wait outside with you?”

“Not at all.”

She gathered her coat and purse quicker than she should have if she was trying to appear casual. 

They both ordered rides using apps then waited in companionable silence. Outside, the air held just the lightest bite of autumn cold. It was enough to get her to tighten her coat. She kept turning half glances and coy smiles his way.

The reason why Malcolm didn’t drink often was because of his control issues. Too many drinks made him feel like he wasn’t in control of himself, which was a feeling that lead to too many dark corners of his mind. With only a moderate amount he found himself itching to take even more control of his surroundings.

“Thank you, again, for the help with the snakes. And for the information about the ANS response. I’ve been reading up on it.” 

“Have you?” Her clear infatuation was nearly as intoxicating as the beer. There was a slight stutter in her phrases. The reducing of an otherwise formidable intelligence was heady. It made him feel powerful.

“Yes. Fascinating,” she said breathily. Her arousal was catching. It was hard to differentiate if he wanted her because she was brilliant and beautiful, or simply because she so clearly wanted him. Then he realized he didn’t really care. In that moment it didn’t matter why he wanted, just that he did.

As most people do, they’d been standing side by side facing the street. He deliberately turned so his whole body was facing her. “I’ve always thought it odd that people always say ‘Fight or Flight’ when that’s not even the half of it. The Freeze instinct is nearly as common as either one.”

In response to his movement she also turned and took a half step back. “Exactly. People really should be taught what automatic responses look like and how to respond.”

“And there are even more beyond that if you look at overall stress responses in humans. I believe the five most common are fight, flight, freeze, feed, and… fornicate.” He said each syllable with exact precision as he took one step closer to her. She took another subconscious half step back. He was gaining ground.

Her eyelids were fluttering. Her pupils dilated wide. She licked her lips. “I, uh, I hadn’t read about any of that.”

“Oh yes. The ventromedial nucleus of the hypothalamus controls all sorts of functions. Regulation of body temperature, aggression, hunger, sleeping. Arousal. Tell me, Dr. Tanaka, have you been experiencing satiety issues since your encounter?”

He made small adjustments to his stance as he advanced on her. She probably hadn’t even noticed him maneuvering her into the alley until her back was against the bricks. 

“Excuse me?”

“Have you been sleeping? Have you been… hungry?”

This was by far his most psychopathic tendency. The heady rush of power that came with being a predator in front of prey. But it was also what most made him distinctly different from his father. Dr. Whitly wanted an absolutely terrified subject to take control of. Malcolm’s high came off of knowing his prey was willing. 

Edrisa’s pulse was racing. Her eyes kept tracking up and down his body. One of her hands was lightly gripping the edge of his coat. 

“Yeah. Yes. I’ve been hungry. So hungry.” 

He moved one inch closer. She tilted her head back and slightly to the right. A mammalian sign of trust. Of submission. Oh yes, she wanted this too.

“And thirsty?”

She gulped. “Parched.”

“Any other satiety issues? Any other aches that need tending to?” His slowly brought his hands up to cage her against the wall. He loved this part. The part where both parties knew there was lust and tension before anything really happened.

She moved first. Small fingers gripped into his hair, pulling his mouth down to hers. A slight whimper escaped from her just as they met. She moved her lips with fierce abandon against his. She licked, nibbled, and teased at his mouth in a frenzy that was moving far too fast for his current mood. This was something to be savored slowly. 

He indulged her for a minute or two before pulling back to lengthen each kiss. The pace slowed until it was more sensual exploration than a rush toward completion. Kissing was lovely, but it wasn’t his goal for the evening. He began to move his lips across her cheek and down to her neck. 

As much as he might have liked to leave behind a trial of marks on her skin they were both adults and professionals. Still, he sucked and worried her skin just to the edge of imprint. It wouldn’t show up the next day, but it would at least be red for the next few hours.

Instead of leaving his hair her fingers simply tugged harder, grabbing fistfuls where possible. Her tiny gasps and sharp inhalations were feeding his passion for her flesh. Further down he kissed between where her buttons were undone on her shirt. He began bending his knees to crouch in front of her.

His ego was demanding proof of her arousal. He tugged the edge of her blouse out from her pants and laid kisses against the strip of skin just above her waistband. Deft fingers unbuttoned the top of her jeans as she quietly moaned.

Very very softly she said, “Edrisa, what the hell are you doing?”

He froze in place. Every muscle tensed to stillness as he looked up. Her head was tilted back against the wall, and while her fingers were still in his hair encouraging action, her eyes were darting around the alley. She didn’t realize his hesitation until he was already halfway back up to standing.

“My apologies, you’re uncomfortable with this.”

“NO! No, I’m really not. I’m soo not,” she pleaded.

“You’re not uncomfortable with this-” he gestured between them, “-but you are uncomfortable with this.” He gestured to the alley around them.

She deflated, “I’ve just never done anything like this in public before. But there’s a first time for everything! Maybe I’ll like it?”

He moved his hands to her neck to drag her into another devastating kiss. She gripped onto his forearms when he pulled back. “Or we could go somewhere more private where you know you’ll enjoy it.”

She fumbled for her phone. “My Uber’s only two minutes out, and my apartment is barely a five minute drive. Probably more like four.”

It would have to do. 

As he continued his assault on her neck and clavicle his fingers twitched along her hip bones. He urgently wanted to dip them past the seam of her pants. He wanted to press a flat palm down underneath the elastic of her panties until he found the wetness he was sure was there. But they were still in public, and he would not risk making her uneasy a second time.

He was pressed against her so insistently they could both feel it when her phone vibrated announcing the arrival of their transportation.

Moving to a secondary site always held risk. In their case, there was a risk of awkwardness. The loss of that urgent arousal that made them so eager. Malcolm assessed the situation as they buckled their seatbelts. She’d chosen to sit in the middle and place a hand on his thigh. She wasn’t the type to make out in the presence of a driver in the car, but luckily based on their past encounters he had an inkling of what else might keep her interest piqued.

He moved his lips close to her ear. “Where were we? Ah yes, talking about the ventromedial nucleus and stimulation. When people talk about desire they tend to talk about dopamine. Everyone knows that dopamine is the pleasure neurotransmitter that gets released during gambling, drug use,  _ orgasm _ .”

Her breathing picked back up. Edrisa’s hand squeezed his thigh and moved just a fraction higher. He bit away a triumphant smile.

“What most people don’t know is that’s all it is. Desire. Mice flooded with only dopamine didn’t seek out cocaine, for example, when presented with it. In order to translate desire into movement there also has to be glutamate present. You see, the glutamate provides motivation. You can’t just covet something, like with dopamine. You have to turn want into actions. That’s what the glutamate does, it precedes the movement toward what we desire.”

She shivered. Her fingers twitched higher, then back down again. 

“It’s truly an exhilarating chemical interplay. Combine those chemicals with the sensation of touch-” he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, “-and the neurotransmitters send signals down the spinal cord. Eventually they reach the lumbosacral motor neurons and cause physical reactions, such as erections.”

Of course he was trying to elicit the response of her glancing at his pants. His effort was rewarded with not only her gaze shifting toward him, but also her palm caressing his hard-on briefly. He sucked in a short, quiet groan. 

“I didn’t know any of that,” she said breathily. “Fascinating.”

He huffed a laugh against her collar bone. “I think you’ve said that before.”

She tilted her head to meet his eyes. “Is that a bad thing? Can’t I be constantly fascinated by you?”

If the car had not arrived at her complex at that very moment, he most assuredly would have kissed her despite his commitment not to. They moved with swift purpose across her lobby and into the elevator. He’d meant to keep her interest captivated, but he’d unintentionally stoked his own. He held her hand in the elevator and couldn’t help constantly shifting to try to ease some of the anticipation. It felt like an exceptionally long ride.

“It’s, um, it’s this one right here.” Edrisa said as she fumbled getting her key into the lock. He barely gave her time to set them down before he stripped off his coat and captured her mouth. One of her legs lifted up to anchor him against her. 

He pulled back and roughly sank to his knees. He intended to finish what he’d started in the alley.

As he tugged at the clasps on her jeans he looked up at her and said, “If you ever want me to stop, just say so, and I will.”

“No no no, don’t stop. Please.”

God, didn’t she know that he was trying to absolutely devour her? That he was trying to consume her until she could do nothing but call out for him? Her self-preservation needed some work.

He all but ripped her pants and underwear off of her. A trail of wetness followed in their wake. The thrill of knowing he’d gotten her into such a state sent a shiver across him. He brought one of her legs up over his shoulder to give him better access as he licked her inner thigh up to that apex.

Her hands were back in his hair. He’d sorely missed them. He gave a few tentative laps and teasing kisses before the last of his control snapped and he dove in. She made such amazing sounds that he couldn’t help but lathe his tongue against her. Her clitoris was engorged enough for him to be able to suck it into his mouth as she wailed. Edrisa’s fingers became claws that wracked at his scalp. The taste and sensations combined had him moaning just as loudly against her. 

He gradually slid two fingers in as he started flicking his tongue back and forth on her. A litany of “yes” began to tumble from her as he worked into her faster and faster. He crooked his fingers to stimulate the internal receptors of her clitoral network. The way her thighs clenched in anticipation of her orgasm had his cock dripping in his pants. His free hand palmed at her ass and thigh. 

He wanted her to cum on his tongue. He wanted it so badly his mouth was watering in anticipation. He lapped rapidly at her clit as her moans reached a fevered pitch. Finally with one hand she forced his mouth down and slapped the door with the other as she started to cum. She shouted his name while her internal muscles clenched in waves around his fingers. 

He rested his forehead against her thigh and panted as her tremors subsided. He was so fucking turned on he could barely see straight.

“Oh, oh, oh,” was all Edrisa managed to say.

It wasn’t until he looked up to see her expression that he realized they were both still wearing quite a bit of clothing.

“Will you take your shirt off so I can see your breasts?” It wasn’t what he meant to say, but it was honest enough.

“You too. I mean, not breasts but-”

“Pectorals. Of course.” He didn’t get up from his knees as he rushed to comply. Her shirt reached the floor only moments before his.

Post-orgasm Edrisa was more shy about her body. There was no need to be. She was lovely and curved. Her breasts were small, but to Malcolm all breasts were equally amazing. Despite his bragging to Dina he rarely got to see them in person.

He thoroughly scanned his way down every inch of her body. As his study of her form reached her sex he found her still swollen and dripping.

“Fuck. You’re so sexy. Can I go down on you again? Just once more?” Her only response was to tug his face back to where he’d just left. 

Her second orgasm took slightly longer than the first. Malcolm’s erection was begging him for attention. It strained against his pants, bobbed up, and leaked profusely. He needed release. When she was done quivering after cumming again he moved quickly to his feet.

He steadied her with hands on her hips. She looked like she could barely stand. He kissed her soundly. The sight of her so completely undone had him feeling intoxicated again. He was delirious with arousal.

“I want to have sex with you.”

She giggled against his neck. “I kind of thought we were already doing that?”

He pulled back so that he could look her dead in the eye. He knew he looked predatory. He didn’t care. “Can I fuck you Edrisa?”

She melted, “Oh God, yes please.”

Consent.  _ Delicious. _

With a snarl he hoisted her into his arms. He ravished her mouth as he found his way into her bedroom. He threw her onto the mattress. He bit his way up her torso while palming at her breasts. He pulled himself off her body to divest himself of his pants and boxer briefs.

“Please tell me you have a condom.”

“Drawer.” She pointed without ever taking her eyes off of his erection. With a profiler’s eye he noticed her widen her legs even farther apart as she stared. 

He quickly rolled it on then climbed back on top of her. Their kisses were back to the same frenzied pace as they had been up against the brick of the alley. He reared back onto his knees looming over her. 

He lined up his cock at her entrance then paused. “If you want me to be gentle, tell me now.”

She vigorously shook her head. “No, Malcolm. I want it hard.”

They both shouted at his first thrust. With permission like that he couldn’t stop himself. He’d spent all night in a haze of lust because of her. Finally being inside of her the dam burst. He was frantically slamming into her, chasing his own pleasure.

Any sense of control he could have retained was lost as she began screaming her gratification.

“OH YES MAL! YES! YES! FUCK ME!” She hadn’t been nearly as loud even mid-climax earlier.

He was growling against her collarbone, holding her hips tight enough to bruise as he pounded into her. His climax was approaching so quickly. Too quickly. He had to get her over the edge one more time. He slipped two fingers down to where they were joined and circled her clit.

“Fuck, Edira. You feel so good. I want you to cum on my cock.” He groaned at his own words.

“Yeah! Yeah! OH YEAH! OH MAKE ME CUM!” She was tilting her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. God, he was going to fucking lose it. He should have slowed down, but he just couldn’t. She felt so good, and he’d been on edge for so long.

Just before he began spurting into the condom her back bowed, she scraped her nails hard into his back, and she screamed. All of her muscles clenched along his length in rhythmic spasms. He fucked into her as he shouted his own release, then stilled as the last few shots of semen were rung out of him.

For a few minutes they just panted together. He rolled off of her onto his back. “I can’t remember the last time I came that hard.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard.” Edrisa admitted.

He left to dispose of the condom and clean himself up a bit. This was the part he always dreaded. He was drowsy and sated. All he wanted was to curl up in that bed, and sleep. He couldn’t even offer to wait with her until she fell asleep. It was an unnecessary risk. 

“Malcolm?”

“Coming!” He brought out a warm washcloth for her to clean herself with. He gave her as earnest a smile as he could manage when he handed it to her.

As she cleaned she quietly said, “I heard, you know. About what happened when you fell asleep at the station. I know that you won’t be staying the night.”

“Edrisa, it’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just that I-”

She placed a warm hand flat against his arm. The smile she offered felt far more genuine than the one he gave her. “I’m saying that it’s fine. I understand.”

“I’m just afraid that I’d hurt you. Or myself.”

She put her palm against his cheek to pull him into a soft kiss. “Goodnight, Malcolm. I hope I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He smirked, “I hope so, too.”   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is why they don't let chemists write things!
> 
> Choi S, Taylor KP, Chatzigeorgiou M, Hu Z, Schafer WR, Kaplan JM (2015) Sensory Neurons Arouse C. elegans Locomotion via Both Glutamate and Neuropeptide Release. PLoS Genet 11(7): e1005359. https://doi.org/10.1371/journal.pgen.1005359
> 
> Kaur, Satvinder et al. “Glutamatergic signaling from the parabrachial nucleus plays a critical role in hypercapnic arousal.” The Journal of neuroscience : the official journal of the Society for Neuroscience vol. 33,18 (2013): 7627-40. doi:10.1523/JNEUROSCI.0173-13.2013


End file.
